Fairyworld Fallout
by Expatkiwi
Summary: Timmy decides to cut and run to Fairyworld to avoid Vicky's vidictive babysitting. However, when he returns, he brings back with him something unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

In the town of Dimmsdale, there stood a nondescript two-story house. The mailbox outside it bore the legend "The Turners". Mr. and Mrs. Turner lived there, with their son Timmy. It was about four in the afternoon on a typical Sunday. Down in the living room, there was the sound of talking.

"Hey, Short-stuff!" Mr. Turner called out to Timmy, "We're heading out to Dinner".

"Yay!" Timmy said, running out of his room where he had been playing videogames clutching a knife, fork, and bib, "where are we going to eat?"

"If you mean 'we' as in Mom and me, then 'we' are going out to a five-star restaurant", Mr. Turner replied, using his fingers to imitate speech marks when he said 'we'.

"What?" Timmy exclaimed, "You mean that I'm not coming with you?" Only then did he realize that both his Mom and Dad were wearing formal clothes.

"Sorry, Dear", Mrs. Turner said as she closed her handbag, "It's a business dinner for potential clients that are looking at a house I'm selling. It came up all of a sudden.

"But, but, but, this is Sunday", Timmy exclaimed, "and we always eat together on Sunday night!"

"Sorry Dear, but its business", Mrs. Turner replied, "but I've left you a salad in the refrigerator however so you won't go hungry".

'Oh, yummy! A salad!', Timmy thought sarcastically. What else could go wrong?

"And just so you don't feel lonely, I've asked Vicky to baby-sit while we're out", Mr. Turner said, opening the front door to reveal Vicky looking at Timmy with an evil glint in her eye and a baseball bat being held behind her back.

"And I'm looking forward to having some quality fun time with Timmy!", Vicky said in a very insincere tone.

"Thanks for coming out at such short notice, Vicky", Mrs. Turner said.

"Anything to help my favorite clients – as well as the triple-rate for short notice baby-sitting gigs", Vicky replied, holding out her hand.  
With that, both Mr. and Mrs. Turner walked out the door, Mr. Turner giving Vicky a thick wad of money in the process.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, have a good business dinner", Vicky said, before closing the door and nailing it shut with boards. She then turned to face Timmy with an evil grin on her face.

"That does it. I'm out of here!", Timmy exclaimed as he ran up the stairs.

"Get back here, Twerp!", Vicky snarled as she ran up after him, brandishing the baseball bat.

Timmy managed to get to his room, enter it, then close and lock the door before Vicky got to it. Vicky started pounding on the door.

"Open up! You've got chores, Twerp, and you're going to do them!" she snarled, "If you open the door right now, I promise that you'll get only half the pounding you'll get otherwise if I have to knock this door down!"

At that moment, Timmy's fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda poofed into being, floating above Timmy, who was still looking terrified.

You know, half-a-pounding doesn't sound half bad", Cosmo said inanely while biting one of his fingernails.

"I trust Vicky's promises about as far as I could drop-kick a safe", Wanda replied. Timmy nervously nodded.

"You were warned, Twerp!", Vicky shouted as she picked up an axe.

"I wish that door was invulnerable", Timmy shouted. Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands.

Vicky's axe swing on the door – instead of going through it – instead suddenly bounced off, causing her to wobble backwards.

"What the…?" she exclaimed as she tried again without success. The third attempt caused the axe to shatter.

"So, you have a metal door, do you, Twerp?" she exclaimed, "Well, there are other ways to get twerps out of their rooms. And when I get in there, you are going down! Not only that, you'll be paying me for a new axe!"

Timmy's relief was short-lived as he suddenly heard a whirring sound. He looked at the source of the sound and saw the screws of the top door hinge coming out. He looked to his fairy godparents.

"Oh no, she's got a power-screwdriver. I think its time to make myself scarce", Timmy said as he saw the center hinge fall to the floor, "I wish we were outside the house!"

Just as the last hinge was removed and Vicky pushed her way in, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda poofed outside the front door. Timmy raced for his bike.

"I gotta get away from her", Timmy breathed as he got on his bike and started pedaling. Cosmo had turned himself into a backpack while Wanda turned into a bike helmet.

"Get back here, Twerp!", Vicky screamed as she looked out of the bedroom window in time to see Timmy riding down the street.

"Not a chance, Icky Vicky!" Timmy shouted back. Vicky was angry that the twerp escaped her planned torture session, but she was also fearful that if she did not get Timmy back before his idiot parents returned, she would be held responsible and goodbye babysitting money! She raced downstairs in order to get her own bike so that she could chase Timmy down.

Vicky's chase did not last long though. As she started pedaling, she head two 'pops' as her tires ran over a couple of nails – courtesy of Cosmo – causing her bike to become unrideable.

"My bike!", Vicky exclaimed, "You'll pay for that too, Twerp!" she promised. She had to get back to her house and grab her dorky sister Tootie's bike so that she could hunt Timmy down. As she started to jog back to her house, she promised herself that she would pound Timmy to a complete and utter pulp for this.

"Where are you going, Sweetie?" Wanda asked worriedly as Timmy continued to ride down the street.

"Anywhere away from Vicky, at least until Mom and Dad get home", Timmy replied.

"Well, that could be hours," Cosmo replied, "so what do we do in the meantime?"

"I could hide out at A.J.'s or Chester's", Timmy suggested.

"Vicky is going to look for you at all of your familiar haunts", Wanda pointed out, "and she's not going to be subtle about turning over every one of your friends".

"You're right, Wanda", Timmy replied, "I'm going to need some maneuvering room. Lets go to the mall. That will give me plenty of places to hide.

"Well, that's worth a try, but Vicky is going to be pulling out all the stops this time," Wanda reminded him.

"Pulling out stop signs?" Cosmo asked perplexedly, "Why does Vicky want to do that?"

"Cosmo, why are you such a jidiot at times?" Wanda replied tiredly.

"Cosmo's not as bad as Mom and Dad", Timmy said, "they are such nitwits not to see Vicky for what she really is.

"Well, look on the bright side. If it wasn't for their inattentiveness and Vicky's callousness, we would not have been assigned to you", Wanda pointed out.

"Not only that, if your folks weren't so dumb and Vicky wasn't so mean either", Cosmo added inanely.

Timmy idly wondered how Cosmo ever managed to graduate from Carl Poofy-Pants Fairy High School. Words of three syllables or more just didn't seem to register with him. Just then, thinking about Cosmo's alma mater gave him an idea.

"I've got the perfect place to hide out for a while", Timmy announced, "I wish we were in Fairy-world!"

With a POOF, Timmy, his bike, and both Wanda and Cosmo vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Phew", Timmy breathed as he get his bearings. Wanda and Cosmo had poofed him and his bike to Downtown Fairy World. Cosmo and Wanda had poofed back into their fairy forms.

"Icky Vicky may shake down Dimmsdale, but I don't think that she can find you - let alone get you - here", Cosmo said.

"But sooner or later, you'll have to return home", Wanda pointed out, "and Vicky won't exactly be in a forgiving mood".

"True, but when my parents return and see that she lost me, they'll fire her", Timmy said with a smile.

"Or they will punish you for running out on her, and send you to Flappy Bob's Learn-a-torium for kids instead", Cosmo added, which made Wanda blink, and Timmy to rapidly remove the smile from his face.

"Happy-Happy Betty and Happy-Happy Kenny are even worse than Vicky!" Timmy said with a shudder at the memory of their sickly saccharine sweetness.

"So what do you want to do?" Wanda asked. She was still a little taken aback by Cosmo's astute observation.

"If I time my return to just before Mom and Dad return from their dinner, then they won't know that I ran out and Vicky will keep her mouth shut rather than risk losing their business", Timmy replied.

"Sounds good to us", Wanda replied, poofing up a device that was attached to her wrist.

"What's that?" Timmy asked.

"It's a watch-watch. It's a watch that enables me to watch your house. When I see your parents return, then I can let you know", Wanda explained.

"That's neat! Where did you get that device?' Timmy asked.

"I swiped it from Mama Cosma", Cosmo replied, "and gave it to Wanda as an anniversary gift".

"Why did she want to watch my house?" Timmy asked, perplexed.

"She wanted to find some dirt on Wanda", Cosmo answered, "but as much as I love Mama Cosma, I love Wanda more".

Wanda looked lovingly at Cosmo for that comment. Timmy lightly coughed to get both of their attention again.

"So what do we do for the time being while we're here?" Timmy asked.

"Well, visiting Mama Cosma or Big Daddy is out as the former can't stand me and Daddy can't stand Cosmo", Wanda said.

"Blonda's not an option either. She is still steamed up over you getting the Zappy", Cosmo added, "and Jorgen is not really the type to enjoy hosting unexpected guests", Cosmo added, "as he has a nasty habit of punching them out". Cosmo shuddered remembering the time in the restaurant where Jorgan had bashed him in the face after referring to Cosmo as 'one of my closest friends'.

Punching out was what Vicky was involved in doing at this same moment. First, it was Tootie when she had objected to Vicky taking her bike, then it was with Chester and A.J. when they could not tell her where Timmy was.

"That twerp can run, but he can't hide forever", Vicky muttered after leaving Chester sporting a black eye. She was thinking both of likely hiding places, and of what she would do to Timmy when she got her hands on his person. His absence was really putting her baby-sitting business at risk, and any threat to her money was like a red flag waved at a bull…

Back up in Fairy World, Timmy was idly cycling down the main street while Wanda and Cosmo followed along. Other fairies on the street recognized Timmy from the short-lived 'Timmy TV' show and waved. Timmy waved back.

"At least the people here are friendly", Timmy commented as he slowly cycled along.

However, as he was talking, he wasn't watching a red light traffic signal at the FairyWood and Vine intersection. As he entered the intersection, a Fairy Garbage Truck was driving into the intersection.

"Timmy, Look out", Wanda screamed as she waved her wand. Timmy poofed off his bike just as the garbage truck slammed on its brakes, skidded, then hit the bike. There was a 'crunch' sound as both the bike was crushed, and the magical garbage in the back shifted forward, causing small a crack to appear in the magical garbage receptacle (which noone noticed).

Timmy reappeared beside his crushed bike. He looked rather abashed.

"Hey Kid!" the truck driver – a Fairy World Mobster – snarled, "What are trying to do, get hit? We get paid to do that without you doing it to yourself!".

"Hey, Luigi!" Wanda shouted at the driver, "that's my godson, so back off!".

Luigi looked annoyed at Wanda, then realized that this was Big Daddy's daughter, and since he worked for Big Daddy….

"S-s-s-s-sorry, Wanda", Luigi said, "I'll just get moving along then".

"Do so", Wanda said curtly. She turned to face Cosmo who had been munching on an ice cream, seemingly oblivious to the near-catastrophe. As Timmy was looking down at his crunched bike, neither he or Wanda noticed that as the garbage truck moved off, what looked like dust had leaked out of the magical garbage receptacle and some of it landed on Timmy. Timmy didn't notice.

"Uh, Wanda", Timmy said, "Can you fix my bike?"

"Oh," Wanda replied, "Here you go", raising her wand and zapping Timmy's bike.

"Oh, did I miss something?" Cosmo innocently asked. Wanda was sorely tempted to conjure up an anvil, but barely restrained herself.

"Lets go and get something to eat", Wanda suggested, "at least that will pass the time".

Nodding, Timmy rode off to the nearby Burger-Fairy-King, with Wanda and Cosmo trailing along. They didn't notice behind them the road where the Magical Garbage Truck had careened to a halt starting to discolor….

"So Luigi", Big Daddy said as the truck pulled into Big Daddy's Garbage Company, "this is the latest pile of magical garbage to process?"

"Yeah, Boss", Luigi replied, "all of this is from Fairy World Labs".

Fairy World Labs was where experiments on using different methods of casting spells was tested. Thanks to Big Daddy's less-than-subtle methods of persuasion, his company had the exclusive right to process their magical refuse. Luigi was just about to head to the back room to dine on some Fettuccini when Big Daddy called out.

"Luigi!" Big Daddy shouted, "what's with the receptacle? It's leaking!"

"Uh, Boss", Luigi replied, "what makes you think it's leaking?"

"Oh, just that the entire roadway behind you is discoloring", Big Daddy replied as he floated over, grabbed Luigi's ear and pulled him over to the receptacle area.

Luigi gulped as he saw the discoloration leading back in the direction of where the truck had come from. Big Daddy tweaked his ear harder.

"You'd better get me the manifest right now before you go swimming in Fairy-lake with concrete over-boots", Big Daddy snarled, letting Luigi go.

Luigi quickly obliged, getting Big Daddy the manifest that described the contents of the refuse. While he was doing it, Big Daddy snapped his fingers.

"Yes, Boss?" three mobster fairies said as they poofed in. They were Big Daddy's Haz-mat team, known colloquially as 'The Hit-Men'.

Big Daddy gestured to the discolored roadway saying, "Take this idiot Luigi and get this refuse cleaned up before it activates", throwing them the manifest where he had underlined the specific refuse that had been leaking.

With a "Yes, Boss", the Hit-Men and Luigi poofed out. Big Daddy shook his head in exasperation.

"The idiots I have to work with", he muttered to himself, "at least this stuff didn't touch any humans"…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Timmy", Wanda said, "the watch-watch is beeping. Your parents are heading home now".

"Finally!" Timmy exclaimed. He got up from under a tree in Central Fairy Park where he had been napping and got up on his bike. It had been four hours since the mishap with the magical garbage truck and Timmy had simply decided to relax. Now it was time to head back.

Vicky – by this time – had given up on her shakedown search of Dimmsdale for Timmy and after Mr. Turner had called her on his cell-phone to let her know that they were heading back home, she headed back to the Turner Residence in order to try and come up with something.

"That twerp is going to rue the day he ever thought that he could run away from me!", she snarled as she got back to the house. What she hoped to be a relaxing night torturing the twerp had proved to anything but relaxing for her – which only increased her vindictiveness.

As she opened the door, she got an idea and raced up to Timmy's room, where she quickly bunched up some towels from the bathroom and put them in Timmy's bed, covering them up with the bedspread and placing a pink ballcap at the top. It looked like Timmy was in bed covered up. Next, she quickly reattached the door to the frame.

"Phew, just made it", Vicky breathed as she heard the car pull up in the drive. She went out to greet the Turners. At that moment, Timmy poofed back in his room. He looked out the window.

"Hi, Mom! Hi Dad", Timmy called out of the window, startling Vicky. Her initial urge to go upstairs and clobber Timmy was barely suppressed by the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Turner was getting out of the car. Timmy smiled at Vicky's frustration and closed the window.

"Hi, Vicky", Mr. Turner said, then his cell-phone rang. He picked it up and spoke into it. After a few seconds, he turned off his phone.

"Sorry, Vicky, but Mrs. Turner left her purse at the restaurant. We have to go back and get it. Do you mind watching things for the next half-hour?" Mr. Turner asked.

Vicky started grinning easily. "No problem, Mr. Turner, I'll make sure Timmy is looked after", she said.

"Neat!", Mr. Turner said, throwing her a small wad of bills, "This is for the extra effort".

Nodding, Vicky tucked the money into her pants pocket as the car pulled out of the drive.

Then, she walked into the house, closing and locking the door behind her. Grabbing her baseball bat, she started walking up the stairs.

Thinking that everything was all right, Timmy didn't see the cell phone call or hear his parents depart. He was laying on his bed with his radio headphones on while Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into their fishbowl. He was waiting for his parents to open the door so that they could wish him goodnight (he had already removed the piled-up clothes that Vicky had placed in the bed earlier). What he didn't expect was Vicky opening the door instead…

"Hello, Twerp!", Vicky snarled as she strode in, grabbed Timmy by the neck and yanked him out of the bed, "I've got a bone to pick with you!".

"Mom! Dad!", he shouted. Vicky slapped him hard across the face.

"Your idiot parents had to go back to the restaurant to pick up your mother's purse, which leaves me a half-hour for payback!".

The slap had stung. Timmy's fear started to give way to anger. Vicky didn't notice as she carried him by the neck down the hall.

"You made me cycle all the way around Dimmsdale, you little twerp!", she snarled as she walked him downstairs and down into the basement, "so I'm going to make you wish that you had never put me to so much trouble!".

Flinging open the basement door, Vicky threw him down the darkened stairs. Timmy bounced off the stairs and hit the basement floor. Vicky turned the light switch to 'on', but no light bulb glowed.

"Oh darn", Vicky said, "no light. Well, I guess that I can practice clobbering you in the dark, Twerp", she said as she walked down the stairs into the darkness.

Timmy's anger built up all the more at Vicky for her throwing him downstairs. Just then, he felt weird all over.

"What's that, Twerp?" Vicky said as she heard a growl. She had been expecting to hear either a whimper or a plea for mercy. Apart from a growl, there was another sound that was like material tearing…

Outside the house, Tootie was walking up the drive to pick up Vicky's bike and walk it home (Vicky had 'persuaded' her with a cattle-prod to do so earlier when she grabbed Tootie's bike). Tootie half-expected Vicky to come out and give her verbal and/or physical abuse. What she didn't expect was Vicky running out of the house with her clothes torn and looking like she was scared half-to-death….

Cosmo and Wanda had heard Vicky's yells of terror and they had both poofed out of their fishbowl. Floating down the stairs, they saw Timmy walking up out of the basement with a bemused expression on his face. His clothes were torn and tattered, but he did not look like he had been beaten (no cuts or bruises evident).

"Hey Guys," Timmy asked as he saw his Fairy Godparents, "Where's Vicky? She threw me down the stairs, and the next thing I know, she's gone and my clothes are torn up".

"Vicky left the house screaming", Cosmo replied, "I guess she doesn't like the dark".

"Considering that her heart and conscience are both dark, that's a little hard to believe",Wanda said.

Timmy was about to ask Wanda another question when Tootie came in. Cosmo and Wanda immediately poofed into a salt and pepper shaker on top of the dining room table.

"Timmy!" Tootie said, "what happened?"

"Tootie", Timmy replied, "what are you doing here?"

"Vicky made me come and pick up her bike which had had her tires punctured", Tootie replied, "but for some reason, she was running full speed out of the house with a look of sheer terror on her face. I wanted to see if you were all right".

"I think Vicky was afraid of the dark", Timmy replied glibly, remembering Cosmo's opinion.

"Well, it was a nice thing to see her looking scared for a change, so you're my hero!" Tootie said, walking up to Timmy and kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh, well, perhaps you should get back home, Tootie", Timmy replied, suppressing a desire to cringe at the kiss, "my parents will be back any minute and I have to change my clothes".

"They do look torn up, Timmy", Tootie commented, "I take it Vicky did that?"

"I guess", Timmy answered. Actually he didn't remember how his clothes got torn up, but with the fall into the basement, it seemed logical.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then", Tootie said as she gave Timmy a hug, "Goodnight".

"Yeah, 'night Tootie", Timmy replied.

As Tootie left the house, she had the faintest sensation of a tingling on her lips. She thought that her love for Timmy caused the sensation. She didn't know that what had landed on Timmy from the magical garbage truck earlier had now contacted her through her kiss…

For their part, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan didn't expect to see Vicky run past them in tattered clothes looking as pale as a ghost. Normally, Vicky would walk in and use a flashlight to illuminate her face and make a sinister laugh. That always had the effect of making them both cringe. They looked at each other as Vicky bolted up the stairs and slammed her door.

"Tootie?" Mrs. Flannigan asked her youngest daughter when she walked back into the house a few minutes later, "What's wrong with Vicky?"

"Oh, she's scared of the dark for some reason", Tootie replied smugly. Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan's jaws dropped. The epitome of evil herself frightened of the dark??? Their looks of amazement gave way to broad smiles. It was nice to see Icky Vicky look anything but her evil self for once…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Hey, Short-stuff", Mr.Turner said as he and Mrs. Turner walked upstairs and into Timmy's room – where Timmy had already removed his torn clothes, donned his pajamas, and gotten into bed, "what happened to Vicky?"

"For some reason, she had to leave quickly", Timmy replied truthfully.

"Well, we're home now, so have a good night and we'll see you in the morning", Mrs. Turner said. Mrs. Turned kissed Timmy on the cheek (which passed on to her what Timmy had been exposed to).

As they left the room and closed the door, Wanda and Cosmo poofed out of their fishbowl and floated above Timmy.

"Why did Vicky leave, Sweetie?" Wanda asked, "we saw her yank you out of this room and we heard some noise, followed by a scream".

"Yeah, normally the screams come from you when you're being tortured, or from your dad when he gets bad news!" Cosmo added inanely.

"I really don't know, Guys", Timmy replied, "she threw me down the basement stairs, and came down in the dark after me as the light was not working. That's all I remember, apart from hearing her screams fade into the distance".

"That's weird", Wanda commented, "with that evil bug in her system, I don't think she would be scared of anything".

"Except losing all of her money", Cosmo said while jamming his left middle finger up his right nostril.

"Well, I'm glad that whatever it was, it saved me from getting severe bruising", Timmy stated, "anyway, I'm tired and I want to get some sleep. Goodnight Guys!"

"Goodnight, Timmy", Cosmo said before poofing himself back into the fishbowl.

Wanda looked worried. Why would Vicky run away like that, and why was Timmy's clothes in tatters, yet apart from a couple of scratches – most likely from being thrown down the stairs – he was unharmed? Still, Timmy was sleeping peacefully and she was tired too…

"Goodnight, Timmy", she whispered before joining Cosmo back in the fishbowl.

Another weekday morning broke over Dimmsdale. In the vast majority of houses – including the Turner's and the Flannigan's – people were waking up.

In the Turner household, Timmy had woken up, did his ablutions, got dressed, then went downstairs to enjoy a breakfast of Dad's favorite dish: Mold Merial. Cosmo and Wanda had already poofed themselves onto the front of Timmy's lunchbox. The concerns of last night seemed forgotten. As Mr. Turner went to leave for his pencil-pushing job, Mrs. Turner kissed him – which also unknowingly transmitted to him what she picked up from Timmy the previous evening.

Over at the Flannigan's, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan were already awake and dressed, while Tootie was in the bathroom doing her ablutions. Ensconced in her room, Vicky was finally waking up.

"What happened?" she said to herself, looking around and seeing the familiar sights of Chip Skylark posters, stuffed toys, and several sharp medieval weapons hanging on wall hooks.

"Boy, did I have a nightmare", she muttered to herself as she got out of bed, "Well, time to get to my usual routine. That will make me feel better".

She quickly put on a bathrobe, opened up the door and shouted downstairs "Breakfast! The usual! Ten minutes!" Downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan cringed. Vicky was back to her old self.

Vicky marched into the bathroom, where she saw Tootie – wearing a bathrobe – brushing her teeth. Smiling evilly, she walked up and shoved Tootie out of the way.

"Out of the way, Twerpette!", she snarled as she grabbed her own toothbrush. Normally, this would make Tootie cringe in fear, but for some reason, it made her angry.

"Why don't you show consideration for others, Meanie?" she snarled. Vicky blinked.

"What did you say?" Vicky said menacingly was she put down her toothbrush and looked at her little sister.

"I didn't stutter, or are you going deaf?" Tootie shot back. Vicky did not care to hear Tootie answer back like that, so she slapped her across the face – hard.

Vicky turned back to get her toothbrush, but as she did so, she heard a growling sound behind her.

"So, you want more, do you, Twerpette?" she asked rhetorically, then turned around….

Downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan were hastily preparing Vicky's Steak and Eggs breakfast, when they heard a scream.

"That doesn't sound like Tootie", Mrs. Flannigan said. They knew when it was Tootie from all the times that Vicky beat her up. They were even more shocked when they saw Vicky walking downstairs looking deathly pale, with a look of terror on her face, stuttering "d-d-d-d-d-d", and oblivious to everything around her. Without a word, she walked outside, not bothering to close the door behind her.

"What do you make of that?" Mr. Flannigan asked his wife.

"I don't know, but as she's leaving the house wearing only her bathrobe…." She broke off as she saw Tootie walking down the stairs. Tootie's dressing gown seemed stretched out and tattered at the sleeves. Mrs. Flannigan assumed that Vicky had caused it.

"Dear, what happened to Vicky?" Mr. Flannigan asked.

"I don't know. She had pushed me away from the bathroom sink and slapped me when I objected", she explained, "then all of a sudden, the next thing I know, she's out of the bathroom and walking stiffly downstairs".

"Well, since she decided not to have breakfast, you might as well eat it yourself, Tootie", Mrs. Flannigan said.

Tootie smiled. This was one of those very rare times that she would have something substantial to eat for breakfast. Vicky and her dog Doidle usually ate everything worth eating in the morning, leaving her nothing at all.

As she ate, the phone rang. Mr. Flannigan picked it up. After listening for a couple of minutes, he hung up the phone.

"That was the police. Vicky has just been picked up and committed to the local asylum as an 'emotionally disturbed person'", he announced – not exactly sadly.

Mrs. Flannigan and Tootie looked at each other with broadening smiles. Mr. Flannigan went on.

"The local cops saw her walking down the street like a zombie in her bathrobe and decided that she needed psychiatric care, so she's going to be away for some time", he finished.

At that piece of news, Tootie and Mrs. Flannigan let out a cheer. Mr. Flannigan went over to where Doidle was sleeping, grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the front door.

"As soon as you've finished eating, you'd better get dressed, then run along and catch the school bus", Mr. Flannigan said to Tootie, "I'm going to be busy this morning ripping out Vicky's weapons since she won't be able to use them for the time being…"

Mrs. Flannigan and Tootie beamed as they saw where Mr. Flannigan was pointing. Normally, Vicky would activate – by means of a remote control - her automatic weapons system, which would be indicated 'on' by a glowing bulb in a wall panel, but since Vicky seemed to forget activating it this morning for some reason, it left everything ready for him to remove…

"Have a good day at school, Tootie", her parents said as they kissed her on the cheek (which passed on to them what Tootie had gotten when she kissed Timmy the previous evening…)

"What are you smiling for?" Timmy asked Tootie as they waited at the bus stop.

"Vicky's been sent to the local Looney Bin!", Tootie replied, "She just went bananas suddenly and left the house looking like a zombie in a bathrobe".

Timmy smirked at Tootie's description. " So Icky Vicky finally went off the deep end, eh?"

Tootie nodded. Timmy noticed that Tootie's demeanor had changed. For some reason, she didn't look so creepy. Tootie looked at Timmy's expression and blushed some. Timmy never looked at her that way before…

"Hello, Empty Bus Seats", Trixie said as she walked past. Tootie looked up sharply.

"I think that maybe she needs to learn some manners", she mumbled to herself. Timmy had heard Tooties comment and nodded. Normally, he would be looking at Trixie with his tongue hanging out grateful for anything she said to him – even insults. This time, Timmy was feeling a degree of anger building at Trixie, and Tootie was sharing the same emotion.

On Timmy's lunchbox, Wanda listened to the conversation with no small degree of happiness. It seemed that at last, Timmy was starting to see Trixie for the selfish minx that she was, and Tootie as a caring individual. For his part, Cosmo was wondering if he could find another rock to keep his current pet rock Kevin company...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE 

While Timmy and Tootie were settling in to their respective classes at Dimmsdale Elementary, Mrs. Turner was having a few problems with a potential client who was reneging on a house deal.

"But I thought everything was okay the last time we spoke", Mrs. Turner said.

"That was before I found out that the President called Dimmsdale the meanest town in America", the client replied. They were both chatting in the living room of the empty house that Mrs. Turner was the agent for.

"Dimmsdale isn't all bad, you know", Mrs. Turner stated, starting to feel a pang of anger at her client's comments about her home town.

"Yeah, but Brightsburg is better, and I just found out that houses are better-priced there, so I'm going to look there instead".

First, this person says yes, and then he reneges and decides to go to Brightsburg instead! As if this person thinks he's too good for Dimmsdale! Mrs. Turner's pang of anger started to build up. The client is oblivious to Mrs. Turner's mood.

"So I'm going to go there instead. Goodbye", the client said as he headed over to the door. Just then, he heard a growl and the sound of material ripping. He turned around…..

"All right! All right!, I'll buy it!" Mrs. Turner next heard the client say. Funny, she thought, what had made him change his mind? Also, why are her clothes all stretched and frayed all of a sudden? Still, the fact that the client was hastily signing the contract – in a rather shaky hand – took her mind off her clothes. She noticed that she wasn't angry any more.

"Are you all right?" she asked, "you look rather pale…"

"Dimmsdale is great! Sorry I heard bad things!" the man hastily replied, not directly answering Mrs. Turner. Quickly – and shakily – writing out a check for the house, he didn't seem in the mood for small talk.

Thanking him, and writing out a receipt for the check, Mrs. Turner left the newly-sold house. She hardly noticed the buyer slamming the door behind her and nailing it shut.

Mrs. Turner was not the only member of the Turner household experiencing unexpected happenings. At Mr. Turner's work place, he had stopped off at the Manager's office to request a pay raise.

For some reason, the manager first laughed – which made him get angry, then the next thing he knew, the manager was looking sweaty and pale, and gladly doubling his salary, as well as giving him a larger office, and a promotion.

"Thanks", Mr. Turner said after getting a shakily written check for back-dating his raise to his hiring date. The manager must have belatedly realized his worth to the company, he thought. He was sure glad that the manager did not reprimand him for the state of his clothes, which for some strange reason was all stretched and torn. Ah well, the extra money will pay for new ones, he thought.

Compliant figures of authority seemed to be the rage today, Mrs. Flannigan thought. She had been stopped by a traffic officer for running a red light while she was out shopping (nice to have cash to spend on food without Vicky extorting it). The officer had made an off-hand remark about woman drivers, which had made her get angry. The next thing she knew, the officer was speeding away on his motorcycle driving erratically. He didn't even write out a citation.

"Darn", Mrs. Flannigan said to herself as she started back up the car, "I need new clothes. I never realized how tattered these old ones had gotten. Not to mention getting the car fixed. The roof above my head is bent".

Back in school, recess had sounded and both Timmy and Tootie were sitting down outside the school building under a tree. For some reason, Timmy was really enjoying Tootie's company. Tootie loved having Timmy sit beside her, and they were both chatting about Vicky being locked away in the local Looney-bin when suddenly a shadow loomed over him.

"Well, well", a familiar – and loathed voice said – if it isn't my two favorite punching bags" Turner and Flannigan. It's Tuesday, and it means I have you both scheduled for your regular beatings. Since you're both together, it makes things rather easier on me, particularly as there's no-one watching us". He pounded his left fist into his right hand in gleeful anticipation.

However, instead of the usual fearful pleas for mercy, Timmy snapped back, "Big man picking on girls. How gutless is that?"

Francis grabbed Timmy by the neck and hoisted him up saying, "Flannigan isn't a girl as far as I'm concerned. Not even human!" He let go of Timmy and he fell to the ground. Tootie ran up to him, her anger also growing.

"Stay back, Tootie", Timmy said, "I'll defend you".

"Your fight is my fight, Timmy", Tootie replied, "I'm through being scared of him!"

It was at this time that Mr. Crocker was looking out the classroom window and seeing Francis bullying Timmy Turner across the field.

"Hmm, Turner getting beaten up. Neat! I need some light entertainment", Crocker said as he sat down. As Tootie was on the other side of Timmy, Crocker didn't see her as she was out of view.

Wanda and Cosmo were still on Timmy's lunchbox. With Tootie nearby, there was nothing they could do to stop Francis from his bullying. As Tootie ran up, she knocked the lunchbox on its front, making Cosmo and Wanda look at dirt and grass instead of what was transpiring.

"So ready for your beating?" asked Francis leeringly as he looked down on him. Francis twisted Timmy's arm, Timmy yelled, but the yell was quickly replaced by a loud growling.

Francis said "What the..."

Suddenly all the school heard a scream. Looking towards the noise, they saw Francis running away with his face pale and his clothes ripped.

Timmy and Tootie looked at each other not remembering what caused Francis to cut and run. Their clothes were torn some and stretched, but neither of them seemed to have suffered any punches.

However, one person did see it all: Mr. Crocker. He saw Timmy suddenly turn green and immediately grow to at least eight feet in height. He didn't see Tootie grow, but she did likewise.

Turner looked to Francis like the Incredible Hulk and that professional wrestler who had beaten the crap out of him earlier rolled into one. Tootie had grown into a female version of the same tall, green and mean monster and wrestler!

The male monster picked up Francis and began pounding on him while the female monster looked on gleefully. The male monster went to hand Francis over to the female monster for her to inflict more damage upon Francis, but fumbled and dropped Francis on the ground, who then promptly got up and ran in abject terror.

At that moment, with the target of their anger running away, Timmy and Tootie immediately reverted back to their present selves, totally ignorant of what had happened to them. Crocker looked at Turner wide-eyed.

"So Timmy can turn into a Incredible Hulk to bully the ones who bully him! Either he messed around with his chemistry set, or it's the work of his FAIRY GODPARENTS!" (spazzing out as he screamed those words). He thought of how he could expose this metamorphosis of Turner's so that he could in turn expose his fairy godparents. Crocker didn't see though that Tootie had gotten the same curse…

The school-kids who looked at Francis looked over to see who – or what – he had run away from. When they saw that it was Timmy Turner and Tootie Flannigan, a whole mob of them ran up to congratulate them on dealing with the most hated bully in school.

"What's going on?" Cosmo said as they heard the cheering of the school-kids.

"I don't know", Wanda replied, "but it sounds like Timmy is a hero".

"Well", Cosmo said, "it beats him being an unpopular punching bag".

Timmy and Tootie were each hoisted up on the shoulders of their new adoring fans and paraded around the school field. Timmy and Tootie were taken aback by this adulteration, but smiled at each other even more.

Back up at Fairy World, the Haz-Mat team – along with Luigi – reported back to Big Daddy.

"All of the spilled refuse has been dealt with, Boss", the head Haz-Mat stated, "and the discoloration has been removed from the street".

"Excellent", Big Daddy replied.

Taking back the manifest list, he looked at the item that had leaked: a cocktail of chemical dust from two different factories: Cupid's Love Potion Emporium and the Jeckyl-Hyde Pharmacutical Firm. The love dust was a more subtle version of the famous 'love potion number nine', which was an instant human fall-in-love concoction. As this new dust was designed to have a more gradual effect, it would not be interpreted strangely by those the dust was used upon. It would seem to them like a natural progression of liking turning into loving.

On the other hand, the Jeckyl-Hyde company had been developing counter-threatening potions to stop bullies. This new dust had the effect of replacing fear of an enemy with anger, which triggered its full effect when the anger reached a certain level. The designer of this dust had enjoyed the human film 'The Incredible Hulk' and made the formula to make the person affected by the dust 'hulk out'. But that was not all. In addition to becoming an eight-foot high monster, it also made the monster resemble the enemy's worst nightmare. In Vicky's case, both Timmy and Tootie looked to her like green giant, muscle-bound, eight-foot tall Internal Revenue Auditors.

The client who had tried to renege on the house deal saw Mrs. Turner turn into a hulking version of the Mayor of Dimmsdale, the traffic cop saw Mrs. Flannigan turn into a hulking Police precinct Captain, while Mr. Turner's boss saw Mr. Turner become a hulking version of his Mother-in-law! No wonder all of them freaked out!

Both of these companies routinely send samples of their latest potions and spells to Fairy World Laboratories for testing and safety rating. However, the latest test samples from these companies had been marked as 'contagious with probable side-effects'. As such, they were condemned, and were rated for disposal through Big Daddy's garbage company.

Big Daddy was glad that Jorgan Von Strangle did not find out about the garbage leak. Ever since that little run-in at the Turner household, Jorgan had been looking for any excuse to take Big Daddy down a peg or two, and careless waste disposal would have enabled Jorgan to revoke the Fairy World Laboratories contract.

Reading through the unintended potential side-effects of these potions, Big Daddy was glad that this didn't happen down on Earth. He didn't know of course about Luigi's run-in with Timmy Turner that caused the leak in the first place…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX 

For some unknown (to him) reason, Mr. Turner's boss gave him the rest of the day off. Saying "Oh, Goodie", he lost no time in driving home. He wanted not only to tell his wife about his promotion, but to show off the brand new suit he bought to replace his somehow-torn suit. However, his good mood evaporated as he saw his neighbor Mr. Dinkleberg tending the front lawn.

"Hi there, Turner", Mr. Dinkleberg said in greeting as Mr. Turner got out of the car, "Early day? I got time off too. It gives me more time to make use of that toilet seat that I had made out of your charade trophies".

It was the wrong thing to say. "Dinkleberg!" Mr. Turner snarled out, his anger building.

Mr. Dinkleberg looked smug as he turned away. He heard a growl, then turned around.

Mr. Turner blinked as he suddenly saw Mr. Dinkleberg on his knees; pale, sobbing, and begging.

"I won't annoy and tease you anymore. The only reason I annoyed you it's because you married the former love of my life after we graduated from college and I tried to mask my real feelings about my fortune and my wealth and to make you jealous but it didn't work that way!" he heard Dinkleberg say as he grovelled.

"Sweet!" Mr. Turner said, then he looked down at his torn-up new suit.

"Not sweet", Mr. Turner grumbled as he walked into his house. Still, it was nice seeing Dinkleberg groveling. And all I did was snarl his name, he thought….

The mob of adoring children finally put them down. Timmy and Tootie were being feted as heroes… and they were not sure what they had done. All they knew was that Francis was harassing them, then they saw him running away in fear. True, their clothes were stretched and torn, but noone seemed to notice it.

Trixie, who was sitting at the popular table, wondered what was going on when she first heard the noise. So her surprise was understandable when she heard someone say, "Timmy and Tootie beat up Francis!".

"What?!!!" Trixie exclaimed to Tad and Chad, "those two losers took out the toughest kid in school?" Francis was one of the reasons why Trixie had the huge hulk of a bodyguard keeping tabs on her, yet if what she heard was true, Francis had been dealt with by the least likely bully-beaters in history.

Just then, the bell rang. Timmy looked at Tootie.

"Well, we'd better get over to our respective classes", Timmy said. Tootie nodded.

Blushing some, Timmy leaned over and kissed Tootie on the cheek.

"That was for believing in me", Timmy said. Tootie hugged Timmy tightly.

"You're my hero", Tootie replied, "but lets change these clothes first", she suggested.

Looking down at the romantic view, Wanda and Cosmo – disguised as birds – were wondering what was happening.

"This doesn't add up", Wanda said, "Francis running away from Timmy, coincidentally the day after Vicky did likewise, then Timmy being affectionate to Tootie".

"Yeah, you're right", Cosmo replied, "Timmy giving Tootie a kiss? The only things he ever gave her – apart from that Crimson Chin doll – are a bunch of water balloons".

"Perhaps he's becoming more mature", Wanda mused, but she was not comfortable with that theory. Just then, a scroll poofed into existence over Wanda. It unrolled so Wanda could read it.

"It's a letter from Big Daddy", Wanda said.

"Ah yes, Big Daddy", Cosmo replied, "My loving Father-in-law".

"Loving???" Wanda asked disbelievingly

"Well yes," Cosmo answered, "he said he loved to see me either hurt, maimed, or murdered".

Wanda rolled her eyes and read the message:

Wanda, my little piece of Fettucini, Hows about you drop in for lunch with your Dad? Needless to say, my son-in-law is not invited. He can keep that buck-toothed Godson of yours happy while we enjoy our meal. I managed to get one of your favorites: Rigatoni. See you soon. Love, Big Daddy.

Wanda turned to Cosmo, saying "Big Daddy is inviting me to dinner. You mind watching over Timmy while I'm there?"

"No problem, Wanda. I'm on top of it", Cosmo said as he inanely poofed up a hand grenade.

Quickly poofing away the grenade, Wanda poofed out. Big Daddy was punctual when it came to eating lunch, and he didn't like anyone in the family to be late…

Timmy and Tootie took the time to get clean clothes from their respective lockers (as they were the brunt of bullying, they kept spare sets of clothes at school as a precaution) before heading to their classes. Timmy quickly put his on as it was only a t-shirt that had to be changed. When Timmy entered his class, he noticed Mr. Crocker glaring at him.

"So, Turner", Mr. Crocker said, "how kind of you to join us. An automatic 'F' for being late!".

Timmy started to get mad, saying, "I had to change clothes, Mr. Crocker. I didn't think you'd want me coming into class with torn clothing".

"That's right, Turner", Crocker confirmed, "because I'd give you an 'F' for being disheveled, but an 'F' for being late will do just as well!". He smiled as he saw Timmy's anger build.

Timmy had indeed started to get angrier, but just then, Principal Waxelplax walked into the class.

"Sorry to interrupt, Children", Ms. Waxelplax said, "but I have to let you know that Francis has been committed to a mental hospital for some unknown reason, so please let your parents know so that the bullying insurance polices you have can be amended".

The cheers of the children distracted Timmy from his anger, making him calm down. He sat down in his chair. Mr. Crocker was annoyed that his effort to make Turner angry and thus make him 'hulk out' in front of the class had been thwarted by the principal.

"Mr. Crocker", Ms. Waxelplax then said, "as it's your turn for supervision, I'll be sitting in the back of the class monitoring your performance today. Please start your class". With that, she walked to the rear of the classroom and sat down at an unoccupied desk.

Crocker was annoyed. Now he could not try anything to provoke Timmy overtly without threatening his job in the process. Sighing, he returned to his desk and pulled out the lesson plan, hoping that another opportunity would present itself.

Tootie had taken her clothes to the girl's washroom and was about to change when Veronica walked in. She looked askance at Timmy's new girlfriend. She had heard from some kids that Tootie and Timmy were getting together, but had not heard about Francis' run-in with them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Veronica snarled at Tootie.

"Changing my clothes", Tootie replied.

"I mean with Timmy Turner", Veronica snarled, "I want you to stay away from him, okay?" Tootie glared back.

"Timmy and I are staying together, Veronica, so fat chance of me doing what you say" she replied tartly, causing Veronica to blink. How dare this loser answer back.

"Listen, Loser", Veronica said, "you will always be a loser. Why don't you accept that fact and leave Timmy to someone who can appreciate….." She broke off as Tootie snarled.

Before Veronica's eyes, Tootie had instantly grown into an eight-foot, green skinned version of Trixie Tang. The Tang-monster growled menacingly. Veronica took one look, then fled in terror.

As Veronica fled out of the washroom, Tootie quickly reverted back to her normal self. She blinked, wondering where Veronica was. First, she saw Veronica threatening her, and the next thing she knew, she was gone. Shrugging, she changed her clothes. She was late enough to class already and didn't want to get into trouble…

"That was great Rigatoni, Big Daddy", Wanda said as a couple of Big Daddy's henchmen took away the dishes.

"Any excuse for my dearest daughter to come over and dine with her Old Man, I'll gladly take", Big Daddy replied, "Blonda hardly acknowledges me these days, so your visits are really all the in-family visits I get these days".

Wanda nodded at that. Blonda's Fairywood career would be blemished if she associated too much with a known member of the Fairy underworld. Wanda was annoyed at her sister's attitude in this regard, but given the pooferatzi's bad habit of photographing Blonda in embarrasing situations, it was understandable.

"So how has business been, Big Daddy?" Wanda asked.

"The usual", Big Daddy replied, "Keeping our customers loyal is becoming a full-time business". He broke off as Luigi came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Big Daddy", Luigi said apologetically, "but you wanted to know when the truck was repaired".

"It's done?" Big Daddy asked. Luigi nodded. Big Daddy jerked his thumb towards the door. Luigi took the hint and left the dining room.

"Why do you keep him on?" Wanda asked, "after all, he nearly flattened my Godson yesterday".

"He was up here in Fairy World?" Big Daddy asked.

"Yes. He was hiding out from his babysitter", Wanda replied, "but it's a one-time thing only as the baby-sitter is now in a mental hospital".

"That's where that idiot Cosmo should be too", Big Daddy commented. Wanda pretended not to hear it.

"So how bad was the damage to the truck?" Wanda asked, trying to divert Big Daddy away from Cosmo.

"The refuse chute cracked open as a result of the garbage shifting suddenly. A small leakage of condemned magical powders resulted, but the Haz-Mat boys took care of it", Big Daddy explained.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Wanda said, "I'd better get back to looking after Timmy. With Cosmo unsupervised, anything could happen".

"Good idea. In any case, I've got a date with Mama Cosma this evening and I need to get ready. That woman is Cosmo's only redeeming feature".

"Speak for yourself", Wanda muttered to herself. She waved her wand, poofing herself back to Dimmsdale.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Wanda poofed back to Dimmsdale to see – and be mildly surprised by – the sight of Timmy and Cosmo playing a board game (it was an early school day). Wanda decided to lean hard against the wall – remembering the last time she saw those two playing a game, but the wall this time was solid, not a facade.

"Geez, Wanda", Cosmo commented, "just because my cockroach intelligence spell nearly caused the Earth to blow up doesn't mean that I didn't learn my lesson from it".

"So you didn't cause Timmy - or the world - any grief?" Wanda asked.

"No. He didn't", Timmy replied for Cosmo, "as I wished that he would not do anything to prevent me having my date this evening with Tootie".

"I thought that he was being a kill-joy, but this game is actually great!", Cosmo added.

Wanda looked at what Timmy and Cosmo were playing: It was checkers. Just then, Timmy made his move, jumping over all of Cosmo's pieces.

"Jippee, I win! All my pieces are gone", Cosmo yelled.

"Uh, Cosmo", Wanda said, "It isn't Backgammon". Just then, Wanda picked up on what Timmy had said.

"Did you say that you have a date with Tootie tonight?" Wanda asked. Timmy nodded with a smile.

"Yep, we're going out to a movie, and we'll be eating at the Dimmsdale Mall food court later on tonight. Its going to be great!", Timmy replied.

Wanda could only shake her head in wonder (rhyme pun intended) at Timmy's new-found fixation on Tootie. Wanda noticed that the picture of Trixie he kept by his PC had been replaced with a photo of Tootie. Just then, Timmy frowned.

"Are you having a problem with that, Wanda?" Timmy snarled. He saw Wanda shaking her head.

"Sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"I saw you shaking your head. You don't think Tootie's good enough for me, do you?!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

Wanda was about to open her mouth to ask Timmy why he was getting so angry and drawing an incorrect conclusion. Just then, Timmy's physical image of a short, ten-year old buck-toothed kid was replaced by a green, eight-foot high hulking and muscle-bound Mama Cosma, wearing Timmy's now-torn and tattered clothing.

Wanda paled at this vision of her worst nightmare and a monster rolled into one. She reared back in shock. Just then, the Mama-Cosma/Incredible Hulk shrank back once again to become her Godson.

"Wanda!" she heard as she opened her eyes, "It was both Cosmo and Timmy looking down at her. She had fainted.

"What happened, Wanda?' Timmy asked, "For some reason I got angry at you, and the next thing, you were passed out on the floor. And my clothes are torn again!"

"Timmy…" Wanda shakily said, "you turned into a hideous monster".

"No you didn't, Timmy", Cosmo said, momentarily calming Timmy's initial reaction, then making it worse by saying, "You turned into a large muscle-bound version of my Mama!".

"I don't remember anything about that", Timmy said, but his hands started shaking, "but for some reason, I'm getting angry at little things. Wanda", Timmy continued, "what's happening to me?"

"I don't know, Sweetie, but it explains why Vicky and Francis are now in the mental hospital", Wanda replied.

"Well, that news aside, I don't want to be a monster, so I wish that whatever has caused me to be a monster was gone!" he exclaimed.

Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands, but instead of a POOF, both wands fizzled.

"Something's wrong", Wanda said unnecessarily, "we can't remove it. Either its of a more powerful magic, or it's a curse of some kind".

"Look on the bright side, Timmy", Cosmo said while biting a fingernail,

"What bright side?!!" Timmy snarled back, now getting angry again.

"There are worse things to be turned into than Mama Cosma!" he answered. That did it! Timmy got angrier. And this time, when he 'hulked' out, he didn't change into a Green Mama Cosma on steroids; it was a Green-colored Super Toilet!.

"Eek!" Cosmo screamed as the eight-foot high, Green version of the Fairy Mafia's king-pin advanced on him. He paled and fainted.

At the sight of the fainting, Timmy reverted back into his old self. He looked down at Cosmo's passed-out figure, then looked at Wanda.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes, but this time, you looked like a Monster Big Daddy", Wanda answered, "Evidently, this spell or curse you have not only is triggered by anger brought on by people, it turns you into the person who triggers it's worst nightmare. For Cosmo, it's Supertoilet he fears the most. For me, it's Cosmo's mom.

"Well, what can I do about it?" Timmy asked, wondering just what it was he had turned into that made Vicky and Francis go completely bananas.

"I think I know what caused it, but I have to be sure", Wanda replied, "I have to go up to Fairy World to make a few inquiries. Sorry, Sweetie, but until I know for sure, its best that you stay in this room".

At this time, Cosmo regained consciousness. He shuddered, saying "Supertoilet…..so green……so mean……"

"I have a date with Tootie tonight and I won't cancel it", Timmy objected.

"But Timmy…." Wanda started to say.

"Please don't make me get angry over this", Timmy interrupted, "We are going out, and that's final. Besides, my being with her won't make me angry and thanks to Francis' encounter, there's little chance of anyone trying to upset us".

Wanda wanted to object, but she realized that making Timmy angry could make things worse. Keeping him calm and happy was the thing to do.

Saying "I'll be back soon", Wanda poofed out. Cosmo looked worried, saying "please, Timmy, don't be Supertoilet anymore…"

Timmy fervently hoped that Wanda could get some answers. However, he forgot one little item in the shock, and neither Cosmo or Wanda picked it up: if he did 'hulk-out' in front of Francis, why didn't Tootie say anything about it?

Up at Fairy World, Big Daddy was conducting a business meeting, consisting of several of his henchmen wielding heavy clubs at one of Big Daddy's potential clients.

"You see, Binky", Big Daddy said as Luigi started to us a pair of pliers on Binky's right thumb, "I'm making you an offer you can't refuse. We take your magical refuse for our normal fee and your fingers stay in one piece. Refuse or refuse service, and you might just have an unfortunate accident in the next two seconds…." He broke off as Wanda poofed in.

"Wanda, my little piece of Angel Cake, I'm a little busy doing business at the moment", he said.

"Sorry, Big Daddy, but we have a problem", she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"That godson of yours may have been contaminated with my refuse?" Big Daddy said.

"I think so, Big Daddy. It was after the near-collision with Luigi that these things happened", Wanda replied.

Wanda then spent a couple of minutes explaining what she saw. Big Daddy looked concerned – not the least because if Jorgen Von Strangle got wind of it, goodbye Fairy World Laboratories contract!

"I tried to keep him at home, but he started to get angry at the prospect of not being with Tootie, and its anger that triggers the transformation", Wanda said, "so I let him get ready for his date".

Big Daddy quickly got the manifest from the refuse in question. After taking another look at it, he looked up at his plainly worried daughter.

"The stuff your godson has been exposed to is actually two potions that had been condemned by Fairy World Labs. The first one – the one that makes the monster – is one developed for combating bullies. The second one is a more subtle love potion. Since your godson has been exposed to it, that means his fondness for this girl of his will be getting stronger".

"Well, that part I don't object to. Tootie actually is a sweet girl", Wanda replied.

"Yeah, but these potions had side-effects that led to their being condemned", Big Daddy stated, "For starters, the love potion part can be transmitted from the original person to others through saliva. That was not intended".

"Saliva contact like a kiss?" Wanda asked. Big Daddy nodded.

"Well, that isn't so bad, surely?" Wanda inquired.

"The problem, my little Angel-Cake", Big Daddy said next, "is that it was mixed in with that anti-bullying potion. That potion has a side effect making the recipient less tolerant and more prone to get mad the longer it is on. And if it is mixed in with the other potion, it can be transmitted to other humans the same way. in short, it's a magical cocktail".

Wanda's eyes went wide at that piece of information. While Timmy's love for Tootie would increase, it also meant greater intolerance for things that otherwise would not be worth a mention, and that would mean that Timmy's monster persona would be far more prone to emerge, and if too many people saw what was going on, Fairy World's existence could be compromised….

Wanda also realized that Mr. and Mrs. Turner had kissed Timmy that evening, so the odds were good that they had been exposed, and Tootie had kissed Timmy as well. Wanda then remembered that Tootie was with Timmy when Francis had his encounter, so it looked like she had it as well!

"I tried to magic it away", Wanda said to Big Daddy after digesting the information, "but neither Cosmo or I could do it".

"As it's magical refuse, only the Haz-Mat people can do it", Big Daddy explained, "but you will need to get all of those who were exposed in one place so that the Haz-Mat people can decontaminate them, otherwise there will be an ever-increasing bunch of loving, yet intolerable Incredible Hulks walking around Dimmsdale".

"Okay, Big Daddy", Wanda said, "Cosmo and I will get right on it". With that, she poofed out.

Big Daddy was still concerned at the prospect of Jorgen finding out, but despite this, he could not help but smirk at hearing about Cosmo's Supertoilet debacle coming back at him in such a manner. Still, the sooner that Timmy Turner and the other exposé's were found, the better.

A similar thing was on the mind of another person, but for a very different reason. Denzel Crocker going to spy on Timmy. If he could anger Turner at the right moment with a lot of people nearby watching, then Turner would turn into the monster, and then he would be exposed. He watched behind a bush near the Turner house, waiting for Timmy to leave.

He didn't have long to wait. Timmy left the house – well dressed, carrying a bouquet of flowers – and was walking down the street. Above him was a small green-colored bird.

"Okay, Turner", Crocker said to himself, "I'm going to make sure that you get angry, and when you do, I'll have proof of your FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" (spazzing behind the bush). He started to discretely follow him.

"Timmy", Tootie said after she opened the door, seeing her one love.

"Hello, Tootie", Timmy said, kissing Tootie on the cheek and handing her the bouquet of flowers. Blushing, Tootie beckoned Timmy in.

Nearby, Crocker was settling in to watch the house. It stood to reason that since Timmy was well-dressed, he would be taking that girl Tootie on a date. All the better, as it meant their going to a public place…

Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan were smiling as they took a formal picture of Timmy and Tootie by the fireplace in the living room. Tootie was very tastefully dressed, which complemented Timmy's attire. Timmy was glad to be here with his girlfriend, and was very pleased that everyone here was so happy. Icky Vicky's incarceration really changed things here.

"So you like how I look, Timmy?" Tootie asked. Tootie also had her glasses replaced with contacts, and the old metal braces replaced with newer see-through models – all of this courtesy of Vicky's large wad of cash which Vicky would not be needing for the time being.

"You look beautiful, Tootie", Timmy replied. Tootie really blushed, but her smile was beautiful to behold.

"Take your time on your date, you two", Mr. Flannigan said, "I've not quite removed the last of the wall-mounted lasers, and I'd like to get it done before you return".

"Thank you, Mr. Flannigan", Timmy replied. Both Timmy and Tootie left the residence. It was only a short walk to the mall, where the movie theatre was also located.

As Timmy and Tootie were walking down the street – with Crocker following them – Wanda poofed next to Cosmo (as a pink bird) and started talking to him about what Big Daddy said.

"So Big Daddy's garbage caused all this? Boy, is he in trouble", Cosmo said after Wanda explained things.

"I'm more concerned about Timmy and Tootie. It's a good bet that their parents have been exposed, and Big Daddy's Haz-mat team needs to get them all together", Wanda stated.

"Well, how about we poof the parents to sleep and get them in one location, then we wait for Timmy and Tootie to return", Cosmo suggested.

"Good idea, Cosmo", Wanda replied, which caused Cosmo to say "Jippee, a good idea! Boy, this is becoming a good day for me!"

"You go back to the Turner household and zap Timmy's parents to sleep while I do the same thing to the Flannigans. I'll then poof them over to Timmy's house. Once done, then we keep tabs on Timmy and Tootie", Wanda said. Nodding, Cosmo poofed out.

"Just keep calm you two", Wanda said while quietly looking down on Timmy and Tootie. It was a risk, but the Love potion part of the contamination should keep them both occupied and not get distracted…. Wanda hoped. Wanda poofed out to get Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan zapped to sleep and then poofed over to join the sleeping Turners…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE 

Wanda and Cosmo quickly got their respective batches of parents poofed into sleepy-land. Now, after both the sleeping Flannigans and sleeping Turners were poofed into the Turner's living room, Wanda and Cosmo were now watching Timmy and Tootie invisibly from above as they were watching a movie at the theatre near the mall.

"Boy, good thing it's a chick-flick they're watching", Cosmo commented as he was munching on a bag of popcorn he poofed up.

Timmy and Tootie were holding hands watching "Kissy-Kissy-Goo-Goo, The Motion Picture". Tootie was resting her head on Timmy's shoulder while Timmy held her hand.

"That's for sure", Wanda replied. Had they gone to see an action-film like "Attack of the crazed Vampire-Zombie Bikini Girls" instead, that may have resulted in elevating their blood pressure levels to 'hulk-out' stage.

As she was watching them (and not the movie, which really was a gooey-gooey-gooey-lovey-goo mushy flick) Wanda thought that Timmy and Tootie made a really sweet couple, and wondered what would happen when the Haz-Mat boys from Big Daddy's organization lifted the curse from them both. Wanda started thinking about this throughout the movie.

However, she was not too caught up in watching them as she noticed that another person had entered the theater. It was Mr. Crocker!

"Uh-oh", Wanda whispered to Cosmo, "we've got trouble".

Crocker quickly saw Timmy and Tootie in the half-full theater (the movie did not have great reviews, after all), and crept up so that he – without their noticing - sat down in the row directly behind them. Wanda's suspicions as to why Crocker would watch such a simpering chick-flick was well-founded when he started blowing up a paper bag.

"He's going to burst it and make Timmy mad at the interruption!", she realized. And since there were enough people in the theater to notice such a transformation, that would end up compromising their existence.

"I'm on top of it", Cosmo replied as he raised his wand…

"Okay, Turner", Crocker said to himself, "lets start raising the monster in you". With that, he slammed his hand against the blown-up paper bag, hoping to burst it, but instead of a loud 'pop', the bag instead not-so-loudly splurted into Crocker's face a large pile of whipped cream.

The people sitting beside Crocker wondered what made him decide to do that to himself as Crocker fumbled for a handkerchief to wipe the cream off his face. Just as he was doing so, an usher came up and pulled Crocker out of his seat.

"Pull your pranks elsewhere!", the usher hissed at Crocker as he escorted him out of the theater.

Timmy and Tootie were too infatuated with the movie and each other to notice the ruckus behind them, though Timmy did catch the scent of fresh whipped cream.

"Nice scent, Tootie", he commented. Tootie, thinking that he meant her perfume, snuggled up closer…

"Good job, Cosmo", Wanda said.

"Sshhh", Cosmo replied, another kissy scene is coming up…

"Well, that was nice", Timmy said to Tootie as they left the movie theater.

"The movie, or me?" Tootie inquired with a smile.

"How about both?" Timmy replied.

"Okay, I'll accept that", Tootie said, "so what did you have in mind for food?"

"How about the food court in the mall?" Timmy suggested, "we can eat at the Panda Express".

"Neat!", Tootie agreed, "I love Chinese Food. Besides, their fortune cookies are neat to read".

Crocker – who had waited close-by outside the theater after being ejected from it, overheard what they both said.

"Excellent", he said to himself, "a food hall. Plenty of witnesses to see them 'hulk-out, and thus prove to everyone the existence of FAIRY GOD PARENTS!", spazzing out (though without Timmy or Tootie noticing).

As Tootie sat down at a table in the food court, Timmy went up to the counter and ordered two servings of Sweet-and-Sour Chicken for them both. However, Crocker had quickly sneaked into the service entrance of Panda Express and in its kitchen, poured into the Sweet-and-Sour chicken cooker, a full bottle of Tabasco Sauce.

"What are you doing back here?" an employee asked him suddenly.

Hoping that his 'spicing-up' of the food wasn't noticed, Crocker said, "Uhh, I'm a Health Department Food Inspector. It's a surprise inspection".

Suddenly nodding deferentially, the employee backed away. Crocker pretended to look around for a few seconds, then nodding to the employee, he left the kitchen.

"Once Turner tastes that Tabasco sauce, he'll get mad, then 'hulk out'!", he said to himself, then no more people thinking I'm crazy anymore"!

However, he didn't reckon on being watched. Cosmo and Wanda noticed his sabotage.

"You want to do the honors this time?" Cosmo asked his wife.

"Thank you, Cosmo", Wanda replied, raising her wand.

Crocker couldn't understand how Timmy and Tootie could enjoy their food without screaming in pain from the Tabasco Sauce. He was watching them from a distance with his camera ready to photograph the historic moment, but neither of them showed any inclination to get angry! He was totally exasperated as they both got up and walked out of the mall.

"You still have the Tabasco in limbo?" Cosmo asked Wanda.

"Uh, huh, and the wand is getting hot", Wanda replied. Wanda had zapped the food cooker, causing her wand to suck up the Tabasco Sauce.

"Well, best get rid of it then", Cosmo suggested. Wanda looked at Crocker, smiled, then raised her wand…

"I'll make you angry, Turner", Crocker snarled as he picked up his soda and downed it in a single gulp. However, his expression changed from determination to horror as he felt an intense burning sensation in his throat and stomach.

"Oohh, Tabaso-flavor Cola", Cosmo said as Crocker ran up and down the food court, gasping and gagging, "original idea, but I don't think it will sell", he concluded.

By the time that Crocker had found a water fountain and drank down several gallons of water, Timmy and Tootie had left the mall. They were heading back to Timmy's house in order to play some video games. Crocker raced out of the mall and pulled out his tracker. Setting it to 'Timmy Turner', he saw that they were walking back from the mall to his house.

"One last chance", Crocker mumbled as he got into his van and started it up. Putting the van into gear, he raced out of the car park and headed to where the tracker indicated that Timmy was.

"Do you get the feeling that Crocker is rather too single-minded about fairies?" Cosmo opined.

"I would never have thought that…" Wanda sarcastically replied as they followed Crocker's van.

Crocker put the van up on the sidewalk and accelerated the van. He was going to try and make them think that he was going to run them down. That should make Turner 'hulk-out', Crocker thought. According to the tracker, his target was just around the corner.

"I'll fetch one", Wanda said as she poofed out over to a local donut shop. She quickly saw what she was looking for, and raised her wand.

"It's crunch time, Turner!" Crocker shouted as he turned the corner – plowing into a police car that had inexplicably appeared on the sidewalk in front of him. The two cops inside had been munching their coffee and donuts and were not aware that their car had magically moved several blocks, but Crocker's van hitting their patrol car certainly gained their attention.

"What was that sound?" Timmy asked, startled.

"Sounds like a car accident", Tootie replied, "but I hear sirens so looks like the city is on top of it". Nodding, Timmy and Tootie continued walking to Timmy's house.

It wasn't so much the city that was on top, as it was more Crocker's van – sitting right on top of the police car if hit. The cops, who had their snacks splattered all over them, climbed out of their vehicle – which has its siren activated by the impact – and not-to-subtley grabbed Crocker out of the driver's seat. Crocker looked dazed, and had his van's steering wheel hanging around his neck.

"This is the guy who crashed his van into our station earlier this year!" one of the policemen noticed, "look, he has the kidney scar and that weird tattoo on his chest!".

"This guy is really something, isn't he?' his partner said as he handcuffed Crocker, "First, he made crazy claims about fairies, then he crashed our police station, and then finally, he crashes into our car. He's going down!".

"Oh, perfect", Crocker mumbles as he is led away by the coffee-splattered, and donut smeared cops...


	10. Chapter 10

Stéphane Dumas came up with some suggestions for this story, so I'm making use of a couple... Thanks.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

While Crocker was being sent 'up the creek without a paddle' by the two rather irate cops, Timmy and Tootie were nearing home when suddenly, a limo pulled up beside them. Trixie Tang got out of the car and walked up to them.

Tootie wasn't impressed with Trixie's presumptions of greatness, and the effect of the magic dust on Timmy had cooled his previous crush on her in favor of Tootie.

"What do you want, Trixie?" Timmy asked - not unkindly, but rather cooly all the same.

"I heard that you both had defeated Francis, and I wanted to know how you did it". Trixie answered.

Before Timmy could think of an answer, Tootie said, "Why? So that you can use it as further ammunition to humiliate Timmy?" She started getting angry, but Timmy squeezed her hand.

"Forget it, Tootie", he said kindly, "its all done". He then turned his attention to Trixie.

"Trixie", Timmy said, "you have made it plainly clear that you don't think much of me, and I had deceived myself for so long that I could change your mind. However, I've now found someone who cares, so just leave it at that". With that, Timmy - holding Tootie's hand - continued walking down the street. Tootie had the last word by blowing a raspberry at Trixie - which had the effect of spraying a mist of saliva on Trixie...

Trixie was non-plussed. True, Tootie looked a lot prettier with her hair styled differently, plus no longer having braces or glasses, but no-one had ever rejected him before. Usually, she was the one who did the rejecting. She got back into the limo and was chauferred back to her mansion. She had gone out to visit Veronica, but for some reson, Veronica was not in the mood to see her.

"She seemed a little pale when your name was mentioned, TRixie", Veronica's mom explained.  
When she entered the mansion after being let off at the front door, Trixie saw her mother waiting for her. She looked decidedly annoyed.

"Trixie", Mrs. Tang said without any preliminaries, "the maids did some cleaning in your room and we found these", holding up a bunch of comic books.

"Mom", Trixie started to say, feeling anger for her mother's invasion of her privacy. Cutting her off, Mrs. Tang demanded, "tell me where and when you bought these trashy comic books!"

Trixie got angrier at the word 'trashy'. She started to say "Mom...", but was cut off again.

Mrs. Tang said, "Trixie, this is for your own good, I decided to move you to a private school where you will be properly trained in etiquette and will not have any more of this pulp to read!".

Suddenly, Trixie got very angry. The next thing Trixie knew, she saw her mom on her knees crying and pleading: "Please Trixie, don't do that anymore!!! The reason why I don't want you to see Timmy Turner or one of those other unpopular kids was because your dad was...an unpopular kid and my parents and others members of my family wasn't happy about it and dissapproved it. It tooked years before we reconciliated and they decided to accept your father and I didn't wanted to see this scenario happening again but now..."

Trixie said, "Mother, why you hidden this from me after all these years?", wondering what made her mother change her mood so dramatically.

Shakilly, Mrs. Tang started to chat to Trixie as to why she did what she did.

While Mrs. Tang was 'baring all' to Trixie (the reason why she was now so talkative was that she saw Trixie 'hulk-out' to a large, green, muscle-bound version of Mr. Tang), Timmy and Tootie arrived back at Timmy's house. As Timmy entered, they were suprised to see their parents in the living room sound asleep.

"A parental slumber-party?" Tootie inquired. Just then, Timmy and Tootie both yawned and then fell on the floor sound asleep.

Wanda and Cosmo looked down at the sleeping people, then Wanda picked up her fairy cell-phone.

"Okay, Big Daddy", Wanda said into the phone, "send the Haz-Mat team over.

Instantly, the Haz-Mat team zapped in. The pinstripe-suit and fedora wearing henchmen, complete with pizza stains on their ties and their 'I love Frank Sinatra' lapel pins came on the scene.

"This won't take long, Wanda", Antonio - the Haz-Mat team leader said. They started using an aerosol spray on the sleeping people.

Back at the Tang mansion, Trixie had gone upstairs to her room. She had under her arm her pile of comics that her mom had. Putting her comics on her nightstand, she went to her bookshelf and pulled out the school yearbook. Opening to her class page, she leafed through the individual pictures and found Timmy's.

Trixie just looked at the picture not noticing anything around her until Tad and Chad came into the room. She looked mildly annoyed at the interruption

"Hi, Trixie", Tad said, "Your bodyguard let us in. Your mother seems a little pale. Everything okay?" Just then, Chad noticed what Trixie was looking at.

Chad asked with a smile, "Trixie, why are you eyeing Timmy?"

Trixie replied somewhat angrilly, "It's none of your business".

Chad ignored the danger sign: "He's a loser like your dad was before", he said. Tad nodded agreement with an even broader smile.

Trixie snarled in response, "Before what?"

Chad replied, "You know, if he haden't meet your mother and..."

Chad didn't have time to finish what he was saying. Trixie got very angry. The next thing she saw, Chad and Tad were really afraid and their faces had turned all white like someone who had saw a ghost. Tad and Chad ran away straight out of the house, leaving Trixie to wonder if her temper really was THAT intimidating. That might come in handy, she thought...

While Tad and Chad were running - gibbering and pale - to the local mental hospital, over at the Turner household, Antonio turned to Wanda and said "Its done. The 'Incredible-Hulk-and-worst-nightmare spell has been lifted, and so has the love dust".

"I was hoping that the love between these people would stay on", Wanda said quietly. Just then, Big Daddy poofed in.

"I wouldn't worry about that, my little piece of Paasta Fazool", Big Daddy said, "I just checked things with Cupid. This dust's contagious effect has been removed, but they will still feel their affections for each other".

"Hi, Big Daddy", Cosmo said inanely.

"Well, well, if it isn't my son-in-law that I want to have mutilated and dissected - not exactly in that order", Big Daddy snarled.

"See Wanda", Cosmo said to his wife, "he said that I was wanted. He's getting used to me!".

Looking exasperated, Big Daddy and the Haz-Mat team poofed out - though not before an anvil appeared above Cosmo. The usual thing followed: Anvil hits Cosmo, both anvil and Cosmo hits floor, Cosmo says "Jippee" in a muffled voice.

As Wanda poofed the anvil away from her concussed husband, a scroll and an areosol can apeared in mid-air. The scroll was from Big Daddy. It read: _Wanda, I almost forgot to mention this: This is a decontaminant spray that Antonio's boys had created to take care of any further contamination. Now that its been proven to work, give it to your godson so that if anyone else has been exposed to the dust, he can use it to clean it up himself. Love, Big Daddy._


	11. Chapter 11

Using a couple more of those helpful suggestions to close off this story...

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Cosmo and Wanda quickly put things back to normal. First, they poofed Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan back to their house and zapped them so that they would wake up, thinking that they dropped off for a nap.

Gettng back to the Turner's house, they did likewise for Mr. and Mrs. Turner, but they also poofed Timmy and Tootie up to Timmy's room, setting them up in front of Timmy's V-cube game. Wanda poofed Timmy back awake.

Timmy looked around his room and saw Tootie sleeping beside him. He then saw Cosmo and Wanda looking down on him.

"Hey, Guys", Timmy said, "what gives? First, I saw Mom, Dad, and Tootie's parents snoozing in the living room, then I dropped off to sleep. Next thing, I'm up here".

"Sorry, Sweetie", Wanda replied, "but it needed to be done".

Wanda spent the next couple of minutes telling Timmy about the Haz-Mat team removing the 'Incredible Hulk' curse (though they did not mention the love dust).

"So you think everyone exposed to it has been taken care of?" Timmy asked next.

"Big Daddy seems to think so, but just in case, he left you an aerosol spray that contains the Haz-Mat antidote, just in case any others in school got it", Wanda said.

"Yeah, and unlike the anvil Big Daddy gave me, that should be a lot quieter and less painful", Cosmo added.

"Well then, thanks for telling me. You'd better zap Tootie awake and make her forget that she saw her mom and dad here, and then you both had get back into the fishbowl. I've still got a date to finish off", Timmy said.

Nodding, Cosmo and Wanda raided their wands, and with a POOF, made Tootie start to stir, and then they turned back into their goldfish disguises, plopping back into their bowl.

"Hey, Timmy", Tootie said as she woke up and got her bearings, "how did we get up here? I can't remember how".

"Uh, you fell asleep and I carried you up here", Timmy lied.

"I missed getting carried in your arms?" Tootie pouted, "Still, now that I'm awake – its funny that I never drop off like that – lets play the V-cube".

"You got it", Timmy replied, loading in a game.

Cosmo and Wanda watched as Timmy and Tootie played several games and munched some snacks for the next couple of hours. Cosmo and Wanda really enjoyed seeing the both of them having so much fun, which is more than what Crocker was having at the same moment. Crocker was 'a regular' with the local cops, so they shunted him off to the local mental hospital, where he was sitting in a padded cell, tied up in a strait-jacket.

"You may have outsmarted me again, Turner", Crocker snarled to himself, "but when I'm released, I'm going to expose you and your FAIRY GOD PARENTS!", spazzing as much as the strait-jacket would let him.

However, Crocker was not alone from the fallout from Fairy World. In the next room, Vicky and Francis were sharing a cell together in matching strait-jackets.

Vicky was gibbering "HAHAHAHAHA!!! Twerpette Tax Collectors, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

while Francis was gibbering "HAHAHAHAHA!!! Turner Monster Wrestler, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Across the hall from their cell, Chad and Tad were also tied up in strait-jackets gibbering, "Trixie, HAHAHAHAH!! Mr. Tang Monster!!! HAHAHAH!!

And down the hall, in yet another cell, Crocker's uncle Albert (see the episode of the 1st cameo of Norm the Genie) was getting into his favorite rant: "Genies!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!! Genies!!!!"

Funnily enough, a certain lava lamp was sitting on a shelf at the end of the hall. Norm the genie appeared, looking rather annoyed at the noise.

"Gee! Looks like these folks got a traumatized life and hey!! Is there any way to shut their mouths? I want to sleep and watch TV peacefully!!" he grumbled….

The following morning, Timmy and Tootie got on board the school bus. The bus had only gone down a few blocks when it stopped and the bus door was opened.

"Attention, Children", the driver announced, "prepare for the daily act of submission. Here comes Trixie Tang!"

With the notable exception of Timmy and Tootie, the bus children started their "We're not worthy" chant, but Trixie then waved her hand in an unmistakable gesture for them to stop.

"Thank you", Trixie said, "but that will not be necessary any more. Please don't do it as it might make me angry". With that, she walked down the aisle and stopped at Timmy's and Tootie's seat.

"Timmy", Trixie said, "I want to apologize for the way I treated you in the past. And Tootie", she added, "you're very lucky to have Timmy. I envy you".

The other children on the bus were stunned at hearing Trixie speak like that. Trixie walked down to where Veronica was sitting. Veronica looked pale at the sight of Trixie.

"Are you all right, Veronica?" Trixie asked. Veronica nodded, not speaking.

"Veronica, I'm sorry that I've not treated you well at times either. Please forgive me?" Trixie asked, holding out her hand. Nodding, Veronica shook it.

"Trixie", Veronica asked, "Where is Tad and Chad? For that matter, where is the security guard?", feeling better now that Trixie had spoken to her sympathetically.

"For some reason, Tad and Chad are in the local mental hospital", Trixie explained, "and for some other reason, the guard is checking himself in over there as well".

"What?" Veronica said, not sure if she heard correctly.

"Well, he was rushing me to get ready as I did wake up a little bit later than normal", she explained, "then for some reason, he was running downstairs shouting that he was sorry for being too pushy".

Timmy had overheard Trixie talk to Veronica. He realized that Trixie must have been exposed somehow to the curse, although he was sure that Trixie hadn't smooched either himself or Tootie. Still…

He said to his backpack, "I wish everyone on this bus except myself was frozen, and that the bus is stopped".

"What was that, Timmy?", Tootie stated to say, then with a POOF, everyone on the bus except Timmy (and Cosmo and Wanda, who had magically appeared), were encased in ice.

Getting up off his seat, Timmy pulled out the Haz-Mat antidote aerosol spray, then walked up and down the bus, spraying it over everybody.

"Just making sure", Timmy explained, making sure that Trixie did indeed get her dose of the antidote.

Walking back to his seat, Timmy wished that the bus was moving again, the people inside were un-frozen, and that Tootie forgot him making the freeze wish. With a POOF, everything was back to normal.

As the school day went on, Timmy reflected that everything had all worked out for the good after all. Vicky was incarcerated, along with Tad, Chad, and Francis in the looney-bin. Crocker was likewise in the funny-farm – which meant Mr. Bickles was acting as substitute teacher, and Trixie had become a more approachable person. Best of all, Tootie had become a pretty young woman, and Timmy was now her proud boyfriend. No more terror for Timmy and Tootie from either Vicky and Francis. Timmy was pleased that Tootie had friends in school, plus Veronica was going out of her way to be polite around Tootie was well.

As for the other exposés, Mr. Turner was enjoying his new high-paying position at his job, along with his very obsequious boss, while Mrs. Turner – thanks to words spread from a certain client – was closing increasingly more house deals. Mrs. Flannigan found that the local police were very polite, courteous, and helpful whenever he drove, and Mr. Flannigan had made a lot of money selling Vicky's arsenal of weapons to the Dimmsdale National Guard.

One could conclude then, that the end result of getting garbage dumped on oneself did not necessarily mean that one comes out of it worse than ever….

THE END


End file.
